Pumped Up
by DeepInTheShadows12345
Summary: How Reid and Morgan met before the BAU. I SUCK AT SUMMARIES ,PLEASE R&R!


"Okay." Spencer said quietly to himself. "Here I go." He crept up on stage with a huge smile on his face.

Spencer Reid was a young man who worked at a local, very popular, strip club in downtown Las Vegas, which was also his hometown. He had been working at the club _Pumped Up _for almost 6 years. It was a popular bar that people from all over came to visit.

Spencer was the most popular attraction. He worked every Friday, and brought in the most money. The club valued him greatly. Spencer much enjoyed the attention he got. He loved his job. He was very good at it. He took his clothes off in front of complete strangers and danced around a pole for a few hours every week and got paid for it. He thought it was fun, and he couldn't imagine doing anything else.

Spencer walked out onto the stage, the crowd was quiet, the lights were bright. It was perfect. There were flashing lights, and lazers lights, and glow sticks being thrown around the audience. His audience.

Derek Morgan was in his mid 20's. He worked for the FBI. He had just come out to his team, the Behavior Analysis Unit, his friends. They had all supported him, and were happy for him. His closest friend, Miss Penelope Garcia, had encouraged him to take a vacation and find someone. She recommended Vegas. Vegas was a hot spot for sexy gays like himself. And it would be a fun trip, nonetheless.

He decided to take the idea. He alerted his Team Captain, SSA Aaron Hotchner, and continued to make his way home and began to pack for a week in Vegas.

It was quite a few long hours before his flight landed in the great state of Nevada. He proceeded to rent a hotel room for the next couple days. The first thing he did was call his bubbly, flirtatious girl back in Quantico, VA. He let her know that he had arrived safely. The first thing she told him was to "March your hot ass into a club and find yourself a man." He just laughed. As the conversation came to an end, he hung up. He unpacked his stuff, and got situated. Realizing he still had a ton of energy, he made his way to most popular, not to mention most lively, bar he could find.

He pulled into Pumped Up, and found a place to park. He entered the building, and headed straight for the bar. He needed something to drink in his system. He took a few shots of something, he wasn't quite sure what they were. Suddenly music started playing from speakers hidden throughout the building. He turned around to see the color of the lights had changed.

Music. Flashing lights. Even glow sticks.

"This is beginning to be more exciting than a college rave party." Derek smiled. He saw that there was a stage lit up where the dancers would come out.

Spencer was shot full of energy, like he always was. He was excited, as always. He walked out on stage where his favorite song began to play. Derek and Spencer made immediate accidental eye contact.

_There's only two types of people in the world_

_The ones that entertain, and the ones that observe_

_Well baby I'm a put-on-a-show kinda girl_

_Don't like the backseat, gotta be first _

_I'm like the ringleader_

_I call the shots _

_I'm like a firecracker_

_I make it hot _

_When I put on a show_

Morgan watched the stage intensely. The dancer up on stage was absolutely flawless. He danced as if he had been doing it all his life. He was perfect. Majestic and beautiful. He watched carefully. He saw that each move was planned just so, no mistakes were made. The crowd of men watching went wild, making cooing noises and "woo-hoo's" as they continuously threw cash up on the stage. Derek and him had made eye contact again.

_I feel the adrenaline moving through my veins_

_Spotlight on me and I'm ready to break_

_I'm like a performer, the dancefloor is my stage_

_Better be ready, hope that ya feel the same_

Derek's jaw dropped as he watched the younger man now doing cartwheels and back handsprings between two separate poles across the stage. He moved and twirled around the stage in ways Derek didn't even know was humanly possible. He was like a ballerina and a gymnast all in one. He watched the sweat start to show on his face. It sparkled under the stage lights. He had to have been getting tired by this point.

_All the eyes on me in the center of the ring_

_Just like a circus _

_When I crack that whip, everybody gonna trip_

_Just like a circus_

_Don't stand there watching me, follow me_

_Show me what you can do_

_Everybody let go, we can make a dancefloor_

_Just like a circus _

_There's only two types of guys out there,_

_Ones that can hang with me, and ones that are scared_

_So baby I hope that you came prepared_

_I run a tight ship, so beware_

_I'm like a ring leader, I call the shots._

_I'm like a fire cracker,_

_I make it hot when I put on a show._

Derek was incredibly amazed by his stamina. He continued to move from one side of the stage to the other, grinding up on all the poles in the meantime. He flipped around on them so gracefully. Again, another moment that they looked into eachother's eyes.

_Let's go_

_Let me see what you can do_

_I'm running this._

_Yeah, like what..?_

_All the eyes on me in the center of the ring_

_Just like a circus _

_When I crack that whip, everybody gonna trip_

_Just like a circus _

_Don't stand there watching me, follow me_

_Show me what you can do_

_Everybody let go, we can make a dancefloor_

_Just like a circus _

_All the eyes on me in the center of the ring_

_Just like a circus _

_When I crack that whip, everybody gonna trip_

_Just like a circus_

_Don't stand there watching me, follow me_

_Show me what you can do_

_Everybody let go, we can make a dancefloor_

_Just like a circus_

Derek had downed a few drinks by the time the song was over. He watched as the strobe lights slowed down the end of the performance, making it more exciting. He noticed that the smile on the dancer's face hadn't wavered the entire time he was performing. The last couple beats of the song played and the lights flashed. And in an instant, Derek blinked, and when he looked back up, the dancer was gone.

Spencer was backstage catching his breath, downing an entire bottle of water. That was his favorite song to dance to. He felt he took complete control when he was on stage, and he loved that feeling of importance.

A handful of other dancer's took his place up on stage, as he snuck out onto the dancefloor, to get more attention. He was grinding up on random guys and dancing to the music. It started to get uncomfortably hot, so Spencer made his way outside, surprisingly not being followed by the crowed.

After a few minutes of deep breathing in the frigidly cold air he decided to go and get into his car. He drove home. He couldn't stop thinking about the brown eyes he kept spotting in the crowed. They were so beautiful. He wondered who they belonged too. He had never seen them before. When he arrived at his home, he wondered into his bedroom and laid down. He fell almost instantly to sleep.

Derek searched the crowed for the dancer he had just watched. He was incredible and amazing in every way. He had to know his name. After 20 minutes of wondering through the crowed he finally gave up. He wasn't going to find him tonight, it didn't matter how long he searched.

The next night Derek ventured back to Pumped Up. He might have better luck finding him tonight. He kept thinking about last night. How they looked at each other. He felt almost as if he were in love. He had never felt the feeling of "love" so he thought he might be experiencing it now. Spencer had felt the exact way Derek had. It was almost uncanny. They had the symptoms. Butterflies, heart beating fast, slight blush on their faces. Love at first sight? Maybe? They hoped so.

Spencer had the same desires of meeting Derek back at the club. He wished he knew his name. He was tall dark and handsome. He was perfect.

Derek wondered around for a little while, searching. He wondered if it was a waste of time. He went to turn around when suddenly he crashed into a young scrawny man. "I am so sorry!" Derek tried to yell over the music, helping him back to his feet. When he looked up at the man who was helping him up, he saw those beautiful brown eyes. He was a little mesmerized. Finally he realized he was talking. "Are you okay?" He asked. Spencer shook his head. It wasn't until that moment Derek saw his eyes. They had finally found each other. "Can…Can I buy you a drink?" Derek offered. Spencer just nodded his head and followed Derek to a quieter section of the bar. When they finally could hear each other, Derek said "You were great last night." With a huge smile.

Spencer giggled lightly "Thanks."

"So, what's your name?" Derek asks.

"Spencer. And yours?"

"Derek." There was a small silence. Neither of the two really knew what to say. Finally Derek cleared his throat. "You have beautiful eyes."

Spencer was a little shocked, but thankful. He smiled "Thank you. So do you."

Another small silence. "So…" Derek said, hoping Spencer would say something.

"Um…I know this is going to sound weird, but, do you wanna get out of here?" Spencer asked, shifting uncomfortably in his seat.

Derek chuckled "Yeah. Yeah, I'd like that."

They made their way out of the night club and to Derek's car. They started to drive. Neither of them knew where they were going, but they like just being together

For the next few hours, they drove pointlessly in circles around the city talking about anything and everything. Derek and Spencer both wondered if they had ever told anyone that much about themselves to someone they had only know a couple hours. Before they knew it, they knew everything about each other.

Was it love?

They didn't care, because they certainly thought it was.

They enjoyed each other's company. They spent nearly every waking moment together for the next week.

When it was time to go back home, Spencer asked to with him.

"Back to Quantico?" Derek asked. Spencer nodded.

Within the next couple months, Spencer was introduced into the BAU, and was quickly exepted as part of the family.

On Derek and Spencer's one year anniversary, they went back to Pumped Up and celebrated. They danced together on the floor.

_Yeah man_

_So we back in the club_

_Hands-up,and suddenly we all got our hands-up_

_No control of my body_

_Ain't i seen you before?_

_I think I remember those_

_eyes,eyes,eyes,eyes,e-e_

_Cuz baby tonight_

_the DJ got us falling in love again_

_Yeah baby tonight_

_the DJ got us falling in love again_

_So dance dance_

_Like its the last last night_

_of your life life_

_Cuz baby tonight_

_the DJ got us falling in love again_

_Yeah, thank you_

_Dj_

And it was like they honestly fell in love all over again. They staired into each other's eyes all night.

Spencer Reid fell in love with Derek Morgan, who was tall, dark and handsome. He was funny, cute, and sweet. He cared about everyone, and worked for the FBI, helping put away the ugly half of humanity. And he would always remember, he fell in love with those beautiful dark brown eyes. If you looked into them long enough, you'd surely lose yourself.

Derek Morgan fell in love with Spencer Reid who was tall, skinny and extremely sensitive. He was cute, and by all means adorable. You could just cuddle with him forever. He put everyone before himself, and always managed to put himself in danger. He is in the FBI with his boyfriend and now they live together in Quantico. He remembers those beautiful eyes of his. He had fallen in love with those beautiful honey eyes that sparkled like gold in the setting sun.

"The eyes are the doorway to the soul."


End file.
